Curses
by Scottie Lahven
Summary: The more I think the more I wish I could push stop then hit rewind


Notas del Autor:

Disclamer: Los personajes utilizados para esta historia a continuación pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y La Warner Bros.

Esta, es una historia de One-Shoot Slash, lo que significa, relación hombre/hombre. Si te desagrada el tema, te tardas en cerrar esta ventana...

No gano dinero publicando esta historia...

_**We've waited far to long to, watch it all crash and fall through,  
So when you feel like shit you gotta keep on pushing,  
If you saw the world through my eyes, then you wouldn't feel so high rise,  
Its time to take our chance you gotta sit back and hold tight.**_

There're forces working in our heads but we don't understand them,  
I need a map to find my way out all the time,  
There´re curses lurking in our heads but we don't want to find them,  
We need to come back down and face what we've become.  
The more I think the more I wish I could push stop then hit rewind,  
What I would give to have a day back then when no one really cares,  
I remember when we all used to kick back take days off school,  
So many times I've smiled so many times I cried but never did we try,  
Never did we try, because.

It's haunting me, I'm so alone,  
I'm just trying to find my way back home,  
I'm so alone, alone.

El Suenio. Aquel que lo mantenía a salvo de la Realidad. El Suenio. Se estaba desprendiendo de las Garras desesperadas de su Alma. Quien gritaba adolorida, y esto ruego, no sea cierto...

El Suenio. Se había acabado.

No quería abrir los Ojos aún. No quería reconocer su Derrota. Le había ganado el Descontrol. Y ese insulso Sentimiento al que caracterizaban de Amor.

"Amor"...¿Amor?...¿era eso?..."_¿le temes al Amor?_"

Y cuanto menos sepas, entonces, mejor. Sí, _el Amor_..."estoy atado"...al Amor...  
Sintió como su propia Caída, su Error más desesperado, su Condena de Muerte, _¿su amor?_, se revolvía en las Sábanas. Un Brazo se posó sobre su Pecho y él se sintió hundir en la más profunda de las Agonías.

_¿Qué has hecho de tu Rencor?_

_¿Lo has transformado? ¿acaso ahora esto se llama Amor?_

¿Qué has hecho de tu Vida?

Más que la peor de tus Faltas...

Han ubicado la Cruz a tus Espaldas, y tú, sin luchar, has alzado los Brazos. Te has rendido a sus Cadenas...

Has reclamado su Pertenencia...Han alzado la Cruz a tus Espaldas, y tú te has encadenado a ella, sin luchar. Sin pensar.

¿Acaso sentiste el Odio en tí?

Adivina qué...eso no era Odio...

En su Mente...muy dentro suyo...recordaba. Sonreía su Alma. Sonreía. Pero él evitaba sentirlo, pues sus Ojos, lloraban su Error mortal.

_¿Qué has hecho de tu Vida?_

¿Has caído? ... ¡No!... Te has arrojado...

Has pedido esta Derrota...Sin luchar...

Te has encadenado a tu Cruz. Y nadie hizo falta a tu alrededor, para clavar tus Manos a ella...Tú has sangrado por tu Cuenta...Tú te has ofrecido al Lecho de la Muerte...

Y ahora, ¿qué harás?

Oyó su Nombre. Lo silvó el Viento. Oyó su Nombre. Su Error lo pronunciaba. Su Falta humana lo llamaba. Pero él, sólo recordaba. Y la Habitación se volvió oscura ante sus Ojos cerrados. Y al abrirlos. Vivía el Recuerdo... 

**FLASHBACK**

Los Pasillos estaban demasiado vacíos. Los Pasos secos producían el Eco y soplaban el Polvo a sus Pies. Él sabía quién se acercaba. Se apoyó en la Pared de Piedra y alzó la Vista ante la Persona que acababa de detenerse frente suyo. No le dirigó Palabra, tampoco recibió una. Él había estado llorando el Día entero. Al fin había reunido el Coraje suficiente para cavar su propia Tumba y arrojarse en ella. El Chico de Pelo negro lo miró lejanamente sobre sus Anteojos. Lo sabía. Lo había sabido hacía demasiado Tiempo.

_¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho?_

Extendió su mano hacia la Persona apoyada en la Pared. Lo miraba a los Ojos. Siempre lo hacía. El Chico tomó su Mano. No sabía por qué. Pero hacía tiempo no entendía porqué se dejaba hacer por sus Voces interiores. Hacía Tiempo habían alzado su Cruz a sus Espaldas, y él no negó la Condena.

El pelinegro caminó lentamente, arrastrando al otro, quien seguía tomado de su mano. Se detuvieron. Soltó su Mano, y lo observó caminar tres veces frente a una Pared del tercer Piso. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Sintió su Mano derecha siendo tironeada de nuevo, al interior de la Habitación que se había creado frente a sus Ojos. El pelinegro cerró la Puerta y dobló su Mirada.

Otra Vez. Lo miraba fijo otra Vez. Y fue en ese Momento, en el que él mismo dió comienzo a su propio Funeral. Dando medio Paso hacia adelante, sosteniendo la Mirada. Rozó sus Labios contra los suyos. Respiró profundamente...

_Hazlo. Ya no esperes. Arrójate a la Tumba que has estado cavando._

_¡Hazlo! _

Suicídate en la Manera más sangrienta y sufre mientras agonizas. Esto es tu Muerte. Tú has llorado por ella.

Suicídate a sus Brazos...¡Hazlo!

Presionó sus Labios a los de el pelinegro. Su Muerte había empezado. Su Mano acarició el Pelo negro, profundizando el Beso. Sintió los Brazos del ojiverde en su Espalda y Cintura.

_Sí...Qué dulce era la Muerte..._

Una Lengua buscó a su Víctima, y él se rindió al deseo con total Lujuria. Su Capa hizo su recorrido hacia el Suelo. También su Camisa. Las Unias del pelinegro araniaban su Espalda.

Estaba al borde de la Locura. Podía sentir su Piel cortarse y arder bajo las Manos de su amante. De su Ruina. De su Error humano.

El Chico de Ojos esmeraldas lo empujó hacia atrás. Sus Piernas golpearon el borde de la Cama. Sintió ser inclinado y suavemente posado sobre las Mantas. Él se dejó hacer. Su Cementerio le había dado la Bienvenida unos Minutos atrás. Sólo buscaba un Cuerpo donde yacer sus Epitáfios.

_¿Acaso ya era demasiado tarde?_

Lo era...las Ropas del pelinegro cayeron al Suelo. Unas Manos frías buscaron el Cierre de sus Pantalones y los guiaban junto a sus Boxers al Suelo. ¿Por qué no? Sobre la Camisa de su Falta.

Los Labios del pelinegro mordían su cuello. Sintió un Cuerpo apretarse al suyo y una Parte de él robando su Virginidad. Soltó un Gemido de Dolor. La Sangre se deslizaba inocentemente por sus Muslos.

_¿Es este el Segundo, en el que pierdes la Visión de una Vuelta atrás, y tus Ojos, se cegan al Arrepentimiento?_

¿Es este el Segundo en el que te susurro al Oído..."Es muy tarde"?

Sintió su Voz apagada por los Labios de su amante. Sí, los Labios de su Caída. Clavó sus Unias en sus Brazos. El Dolor lloraba rojo. El Dolor. Era demasiado. El Dolor

_¿Acaso golpeas las Puertas del Paraíso?_

El Dolor. El Placer.

_Te abro las Puertas..._

El movimiento frenético del ojiverde sobre su Cuerpo lastimaba a cada Embestida más su Orgullo, su Cuerpo, su Vida. Nada sería real luego de ese Amanecer.

Sudor. Gemidos. Un par de Cabellos rubios fueron arrancados por su Amante. Dolor. Más Gemidos. Sangre. Y el saber, que esto era su Final.

Sus Unias sangraban la Piel de su Amante al saborear el Orgasmo. Su Cuellos recibió la Marca de una Mordida ahogada en Placer, al colapsar él también.

_Sí...Dolor...Placer...¿Amor?...No lo sabrías...pero sangra mi Orgasmo...te abro las Puertas al Paraíso...sangra_

Y sangró. Y vió su Vida derretirse en rojo. Y su alma desangrar. Y respiró el Sabor de la Agonía. Unos Ojos verdes fijaron su Mirada en los suyos. No quería confesar su Sentencia en Voz alta. Pero su Condena fue más rápida que su Razón.

_¿Debería llamarlo Conciencia? _

_A ese dormir de tu Orgullo, perdido en Lastimaduras de Placer y Locura..._

¿Debería llamarlo Conciencia?

Entonces lo aceptaba. Hacía Tiempo había perdido en su Mente el Concepto de Conciencia. Quiso atrapar sus Palabras, pero sus Reflejos murieron al intentar

**-Te amo...**

Susurró. Pero lo dijo. Lo susurró. Y el Chico de Pelo negro lo oyó. Quiso no responder, pero lo oyó.

**-Yo también te amo...**

_¿Es ahora demasiado tarde?_

Sí...era demasiado tarde. Se había regalado a la Muerte. Prácticamente rogado por encadenarse a su Cruz. Y al cerrar los Ojos, se refugió en el Suenio.

El Suenio... 

**FLASHBACK ZU ENDE**

El Suenio. Aquel que lo mantenía a salvo de la Realidad. Pero ya no más. Al abrir sus Ojos, sus Iris se encontraron con un Color esmeralda penetrante...

_Ah...la agria Confusión emocional. El amargo Dilema mental._

Se encontraba encadenado a su propia Cruz. Sus Manos clavadas a la Madera. Su Cuerpo tieso y muerto... ¿Podría aún correr de la Muerte? Con sólo un Movimiento, podría escribir su Nombre en su Lápida...O podía permitir que el pelinegro lo escriba por él.

_Sí, el pelinegro...¿Cuál era su Nombre?... __Harry Potter..._

¿Él?

_Sí...Potter tenía la Muerte en sus Manos...y la manipularía a su Placer..._

Podría escapar...mirar a otro Lado...escapar de la Muerte...Potter retorcería sus Cadenas hasta que grite de Dolor..

_¿Qué harás, entonces?_

Corre...Corre...

¿Qué harás?

Fijó su Mirada en los verdes Esmeraldas. Se alzó apenas, y besó los Labios de Harry Potter...Sí...Se entregó por segunda Vez al Lecho de la Muerte...

La Historia de Draco Malfoy...

_¿Muerto?_

No...Enamorado...

(N/A: Muchas Gracias Por Leer...)


End file.
